


Choices Made and Consequences

by Merfilly



Category: Earth's Children - Jean M. Auel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ayla stays. Is this enough for Ranec?
Relationships: Ayla/Ranec (Earth's Children)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Fixed That For You Fest 2020





	Choices Made and Consequences

"Just stop, think about it for a moment," Deegie said softly. "If he has had this much trouble showing you his feelings, will it ever be right? Will you ever have the right heart-sharing with a man that is so willing to give up on being with you because he can't show that he does love you?"

"Shows, in small ways, like man of the Clan," Ayla said, but the words struck a chord. Did she always want to be testing herself against that love, as she always had to test herself against the Clan's ideas?

"It is not the way of the Mamutoi, and I doubt it is the way of his people," Deegie said firmly. "Stay. Join with Ranec, or not, and be one of us, knowing we won't keep hiding what we think or want."

* * *

The adoption offers had never stopped. Ayla considered them, but ultimately decided her place was in Lion Camp, or maybe Aurochs Camp once she was better trained. For now, she lived at Mammoth Hearth, learning the ways of being a full Mamut, with Ranec to support her.

He had his carvings, she had the study of the Mother and Her People… it worked well enough, though was still not quite what Ranec had expected. Learning to share Ayla with everyone was harder on him than it was on her. Nothing stopped her drive to help, after all.

Still, he kept all of his status as her mate, and was sought after widely, in the belief that his carvings were that much closer to Mut now, by association.

* * *

By the time Deegie convinced Ayla to move to Aurochs Camp as their mamut, with Mamut's own blessings, she was confident in who she was. Two more Summer Meetings had seen many Mamutoi ashamedly reject their own bigotry, embracing the new ways that Ayla had brought. Latie was training to be a Caller, and had her own horse, promising to take care of old Mamut and not leave Lion Camp without.

Ranec was less certain, but he'd always been high status, and though Aurochs Camp was newer, it was growing to be a leader in most things. Deegie had learned from the best, after all, on how to be a headwoman, and Tarneg was just as astute.

"You are not happy," Ayla said.

Ranec rolled to face her in their furs. "I am, for all that you are."

"That is not enough," she told him. "This is a big move. Change. I don't always like change. But yours is more.

"Do you want me to stay here, teach Latie with Mamut, so she can go to Deegie when she is ready?"

That brought a frown to his face. "No. Deegie waited for you. She should not have to wait again, and she would, rather than ask another mamut to join her."

"But?"

He smiled and leaned in, kissing her gently. "I think, Ayla of the Mamutoi, you have gotten too good at reading me.

"We will go. And… maybe it will be what I need, to settle into being your mate fully enough to support you the way you deserve. If not… I will always love you. I just may not be the man you need at your hearth."

Ayla took a deep breath, but this was something he would need to face for himself, as she had faced choosing the Mamutoi over Jondalar.

"I will love you, yes, and be sad." She kissed him then, far more bold now than when they first became mates. "No one knows what will come. Only Mut."

"Only Mut," he echoed, before coaxing her into losing herself with him in Pleasure.


End file.
